


Redemptia

by Calchexxis



Series: Ennui [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adepta Sororitas (Warhammer 40.000), Dark Eldar, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Just Let These Gay Disasters Have Sex, Lesbian Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Sex, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, will add tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calchexxis/pseuds/Calchexxis
Summary: The small, intimate moments between Alessandra and Isarae that don't make it into the main story of Ennui.
Relationships: Dark Eldar Wych/Battle Sister
Series: Ennui [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Redemptia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the middle of Chapter 33 - Veritas

I settled the last piece of the beautiful Chapel armour into the brace of the armoury frame, which would bear it in holy repose until its mistress was called to war again. My hands were stained with a film of oil and smelled strongly of the sacred unguents used to bless the machines, and the air was redolent with the smoky spice of incense, so much so that it dulled my senses until the world was muted by the cloying smell.

It was not unpleasant, though.

“Are there any further rites, Alessa?” I asked, looking up at she who was so dear to me now.

Alessandra. Sister Alessandra. My Alessa.

“No, although the armourers will have to repair the pauldron and joints tomorrow,” She replied, her soft lips curving to a wan smile as she looked me over. “Our next task is you, ‘Rae.”

I furrowed my brow as I wiped my hands clean at the small basin of water beside me.

“I am—”

“Please don’t lie to me, ‘Rae,” Alessa cut in gently, and the denial of the aches and pains that had settled deep in my bones since the battle with the Banshees died in my throat. “If you think I’ve forgotten that the woman I love is injured then I’m not sure what to say.”

I looked away from her, a silent shame settling alongside the dull throb of my wounds that neatly mirrored them.

“Blessed are those who suffer, for blessed is He who suffers for us,” I recited quietly. “My pain and injuries are penance, and both fade quicker than most… so, truly, _Cre’yth_ , I am fine.”

“And what of me?”

My breath caught in my throat at her words, and I looked up at her. Even out of armour she was resplendent. Her broad shoulders and powerful body lit a need in me to touch her. Just to touch her. To run my hand across her limbs and touch the dusky softness of her skin. To trace the lines of muscle that corded her back and shoulders so beautifully.

I swallowed back my desire and my denials once more, as gave a stilted nod, but Alessa wasn’t finished driving her point home.

“Were I to suffer and tell you I was fine, would you be?” She continued, and I sagged at the earned admonition.

“Well?”

I huffed and shook my head. “I would not, and you know that, Alessa… when I saw you take the Banshee’s blade to your shoulder, and heard you scream, I felt as though my heart were being torn from my chest.”

“Then do not tell me you’re fine if you are injured,” she said as she closed the distance and took my hand, pulling me up and guiding me to the bedside before forcing me to sit. “Let me at least see it.”

“My shoulder is almost healed,” I replied, but I began removing the layered plates of my greaves—which were peppered with shrapnel from the grenade—all the same. “My knee is stiff and pained, but…”

Alessa’s gentle features twisted at the sight of my wound and while part of me ached at the pain on her face, another was oddly… grateful. Never before had it occurred to me how good it might feel to have someone show concern for me. 

In Commorragh there was no such thing. Mercy was only foreplay to greater suffering in the manner of a torturer easing their ministrations on their victim only to renew their art the next day. Aid was never given freely, nor anything so pedestrian as care. Healing, when it was granted, was a brutal affair and always came at a cost from the Haemonculi who administered such treatments.

Not all of my modifications were voluntary. Some were simply a bartered necessity.

But this? The way Alessa was looking at my wound with such pain on her face that one would think it had been inflicted on her instead? I have never known this before and even if I had, the veil of the Thirst that choked and throttled my soul in its crib would never have allowed me to appreciate it.

To appreciate _her._

She touched the wound with the barest tread of her fingertips. Muscle contractions had the wound sealed the moment I pulled the shrapnel free, and the glanded chemicals in my bloodstream scabbed it a breath later. It barely looked like the near-fatal wound it might have been on a human anymore.

“You see?” I said quietly. “There is nothing to be done but to let it heal. I’ve taken far worse injuries in my time than the ones dealt to me today.”

Alessa did not lift her hand. She continued to trace every scar and bruise and wound with her fingers as she spoke. “But these injuries were earned protecting me and my sisters, so they are different.”

I sighed, then chuckled at her words. What a very ‘Alessa’ thing to say, but I could not argue that with her. If I tried to argue I would certainly lose. I learned that much after having spent so much time with Alessa in close quarters. At least where she and I were concerned, I could no more say no to her than command the stars to cease spinning.

“Yes, I suppose they are, _Cre’yth_ ,” I agreed.

Of all things about my Alessa, it is perhaps her ability to continuously surprise me that I adore most of all. For a being such as me who has lived for so damnably long and seen so damnably much, the feeling of being surprised is a welcome one, and Alessa is quite good at indulging me in that. She did so then, when she pressed her lips to my wounded knee gently before standing and moving to my side and curling up against me. 

She rested her head against mine as she settled in before sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her tight against me, and I relished the quiet, breathy sigh of relief she let out as she nestled in closer.

“Better,” I muttered as we laid down side-by-side. “This is far better than holding you when you’re in that armour.”

She laughed quietly as she pulled back, and captured my face in her hands gently, angling my lips down to meet hers in a gentle kiss before moving to begin tugging at the rest of my armour.

No shower, then, I suppose.

“Alessa.” I breathed her name between kisses. It’s the sweetest honey and the mildest cream I have ever tasted, and it’s a name that will be on my lips until the day I go to the Emperor’s side.

“I’m here,” she whispered.

Her hands stripped me bare before casting my armour off the sides of the narrow bed we now share. It wasn’t a comfortable bed, nothing like the bed in the spirehab we lately called home, but it was enough. It was warm and safe, and we shared it, and that last part most of all was what made it ‘enough’.

We twined our legs together, and I curled around her, kissing her with all the desperation I felt in my heart. For someone who seemed so imposing armour, Alessa truly was much smaller than me in reality. Broader, perhaps, by a little, but the way she curls in against me, the way she nips at the skin of collar before pressing kisses against the marks she leaves behind… I could not, for all the life left in me, do anything but protect her.

It was a need that burned in my marrow now, and I could not account for when it found its way there. The need to protect Alessa was an ache like hunger or thirst; it was blissful agony that I would, were it my choice, never be without.

For so dearly, and deeply, did I love her.

“Touch me?” Alessa’s voice was soft and tremulous, and what could I do?

What defense had I, a being thousands of years old who had ended more lives than some worlds have population, against such words?

None, I say.

“Who are you to demand of me to do that which I want most?” I hissed playfully as I pressed my lips to her neck.

She shivered in delight, and there’s a certain pride I held onto that my hands didn’t shake as I pulled her bodyglove away bit by bit, baring deceptively soft and dusky skin. I’d never said it as such, but I loved Alessandra’s shoulders. They were nothing like Aeldari shoulders at all. They were not willowy or narrow or thin… they were broad and powerful, soft and strong in equal measure, and it was one of my favorite things to run my hands across the breadth of them as Alessa lay naked beneath or beside me.

“My Alessa,” I whispered, as I turned her gently until she had her back to me, and I could lavish her neck and collar and shoulders with kisses.

“Yours.” She said the word back with something like desperation in her voice. “Always, yours.”

I couldn’t resist the urge, as I nipped and kissed at her shoulders, to open my mouth and press my teeth to the swell of muscle at her neck. The feel of it was intoxicating; the thrum and thud of her heartbeat against my tongue clouded my mind like the finest narcotics, and the way she let out a low, long moan told me in no uncertain terms not to stop what I was doing.

So I didn’t.

Instead, I wrapped my arms fully around her, enclosing her, and dragging her as tightly against me as I could manage. I wanted to feel her. All of her. Our legs tangled and our arms wove together, and she writhed against me in a way that ignited a fire in my chest which moved rapidly lower.

Never—even in all the times we shared a bed—have I held her like this. Held her so desperately close. She was bare naked and almost shaking with need, and every inch of her that I could be touching, I was.

“P-Please,” Alessa moans as she shifted in my grasp. “ _Please._ ”

“Sshhh.” I hushed her softly as slid a hand down across the taut muscles of her core, between her legs, and let my fingers rest over the heat and wetness I found there. “Let me give you what you need, _Cre’yth._ ”

She nodded frantically as I brushed the pads of my fingers over her clit, then down and down until I was slipping a finger inside of her. This would not be like the first time we made love. It would not be sound and fury. It would be gentle.

I would be gentle.

Alessandra bucked in my grip like a startled doe, but I held on tight as I worked my finger in and out, finding the sensitive spots inside of her. She moaned beautifully, writhing and twitching as she tried to drive me deeper, but I kept my pace steady. Of all things, a Wych knows two things best: pain and pleasure.

“ _More~_ ” Alessa moaned. “Please… my love, I n-need more…”

“And you will have it in time,” I whispered against the shell of her ear. “But be patient, my heart. Patience, and I will give you what you need.”

She was shaking, but she nodded as I worked her slowly, adding another finger as I kissed along the hint of marks I’d left on her neck. They would be gone in an hour or so, and a part of me raged with the need to mark her more deeply. More permanently.

But I would not. I would be gentle.

“Now,” I said as I moved against her before turning her face up to look at me, “come for me, my dearest.”

I curled my fingers, pressing hard on the rough, sensitive spot I’d found as I captured Alessa’s lips with mine in a furious kiss. Her voice became a rattling cry as she clung to me and shuddered her way through a powerful climax. Wetness splashed against my fingers and my palm as I continued to gently, and slowly, work her down from her euphoric high, and all the while our lips never parted.

Her tongue was caught between my lips, and I tasted the inside of her mouth with relish, claiming her as gently and as entirely as I could. This was what I wanted. For all the time I had left to me, this was what I wanted.

Vicious as all my kind are, jealous as we are, I could not give up my Alessa for all the stars in the sky or the power in the Empyrean. 

I withdrew my fingers gently, mindful of how sensitive Alessa must be by how she shuddered in my grip with even the smallest movements. I whispered soft words in Aeldari to her as I cradled her, savoring her long, deep breaths.

“Too much?” I muttered, suddenly wary of how she was shaking, but to my relief Alessa just shook her head as she turned to look up at me adoringly.

“Never,” she replied before brushing her lips across mine and nestling in against me.

Her fingers laced with mine as she settled in comfortably. I knew we would have to rise at some point soon to shower, even if it was a short one, but for now the need for one another was more necessary. The night cycles were not long, but it was early yet, and there would be time.

Time enough, until morning.

“I’m sorry,” Alessa said suddenly as another shiver wracked her, and I pulled the blanket over us for some warmth as I furrowed my brow.

“For what?” I stroked her bare arm gently.

She turned again, just enough to look over her shoulder at me. “For what you will endure from my sisters… for what you have endured. For the judgment and suspicion.”

“They are right to suspect,” I said with a dry chuckle. “I am Druchi, am I not?”

Alessa turned in my grasp until she was facing me, and looped her arms over my shoulders as she drew herself up to bury her face against my neck and collar.

“You are so much more than that, ‘Rae,” she replied as she stroked my cheek. “And by the God-Emperor’s grace, one day, I promise you will believe that.”

There was nothing for me but to lean into her touch. I needed it now as badly as I once needed to slake my Thirst on the suffering of others. This was no lesser an addiction than that. If anything, I wonder if it might be the greater of the two.

“I—”

“Don’t.” Alessa put her thumb to my lips, silencing me before replacing the digit with a kiss that was a fleeting as it was sweet. “Tell me instead that you love me.”

I laughed quietly as I pressed my forehead to hers. As tempting as it was to turn maudlin, Alessa would not allow it. “Very well, _Cre’yth…_ shall I say it in Gothic? Or Aeldari?”

“Both, I think,” Alessa replied with an impish smile. “But Aeldari first.”

And how could I refuse?


End file.
